enigmataconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Partners
There should be Partners in the next Enigmata games because come on, the pilot can't just stand fighting all alone while some guy always command him to do things in the background! Partners can be gained by completing certain missions, or in rare cases completing certain feats. There should be 2 types of Partners: Permanent Partners and Mothership Partners. Permanent Partners are Partners who fight alongside you for the whole mission. They pilot fighter ships just like you. Normally, you can choose 1 Partner per mission, but some missions will allow you to choose more than 1 Partner, or this can be a permanent ability in the future. Or, in some major missions, all Permanent Partners will help you at once! Mothership Partners are Partners that control motherships/boss ships. They won't help you for the whole mission, but when your Mothership Dial has been fully charged, you can call them and they'll unleash their fearsome power for a short period of time. You can choose 1 Mothership Partner to be your mothership for each level. Partners can also be upgraded! In order to upgrade a Partner (or more specifically, his/her ship), you must meet all of the Upgrade prerequisites (which may involve completing certain missions or certain feats), then pay the money for that upgrade. Some Upgrades will only require money, but still, that's kind of a prerequisite too. Below are my own conceptions for Partners, in Enigmata: Metaphysik. You're free to add your own to this wiki! Permanent Partners Sepia Police Chief Sepia Blues will join after you crush her Mega-Craft Halberd in Mission 7 and explain everything to her. She's a well-balanced Partner, and a Jack of all Stats for every mission. Kiza The beautiful princess of Viridia will join you after you win the race to Axeron Nebula in Mission 14. She's a Partner who's specialized in Speed and Support. She excels at Healing skills, and she has skills that can speed you up when going along with her! Plus, her final ship, the F1 Emerald, is the fastest ship in the whole game (even faster than the Oblivion)! She's great for chase, race, and time-limitted missions! Her weapons are weak though, and her ship is quite fragile. Nazril The aggressive commander of Nomicrux will join you after you destroy his tank and (partly) disproves his empire's military might in Mission 21. He's specialized in firepower. His attacks are extremely strong, but he can be quite slow and cumbersome, so he's not good against fast, minor enemies, and he also force you to slow down not to leaving him behind, thus being useless when you're in a hurry. Idius The Prince (actually Emperor) of Lacroix will join you after you've beaten his challenge in Mission 25. He's specialized in defense, and is the last Permanent Partner to be unlocked in the main storyline. Because he's specialized in defensive skills, he's good at escort missions (in fact, there's one right after the mission where you unlock him!). Mothership Partners Tekira The older sister of Kiza, and overall ruler of Viridia. She's one of the three Galactic Councillors (all of them will be your Mothership Partners). Her mothership is specialized in crowd control, so call her when you're surrounded by an unbelievable amount of drones and fighters! She's unlocked after you successfully beat her and ask her empire for support in Mission 13. Pontius Pontius is the general and ruler of Nomicrux. He'll be unlocked after you crush his army in Mission 22 and proves that his empire alone can't stop the true threat. His mothership is specialized in pure firepower, so call him when you're fighting a tough boss! Idius Him again! He's later revealed to be the chief of the Galactic Councillors, and he'll be unlocked after Mission 25 both as a Permanent Partner and a Mothership Partner. His mothership is specialized in defensive and reflective skills, so call him when you really need some rescuing and defending against a large bunch of enemies! NOTE: You can't choose Idius both as a Permanent Partner and a Mothership Partner at the same time! Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Partners